


Love makes us Whole

by EnraptureEnchanted



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Anxiety, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Identity Reveal, Insomnia, Long-Distance Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Online Friendship, Panic Attacks, Separated Siblings, Separated at Birth, Single Parents, Texting, Unplanned Pregnancy, We Die Like Women, experimental because I can't write, more tags to be added as the story goes on - Freeform, wrote mostly for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnraptureEnchanted/pseuds/EnraptureEnchanted
Summary: When Emma and Amore met, they became instant best friends.Little did they know their history intertwined past years far before they were even born.They were two parts of a whole, a love lost in time.- - - - -Inspired by Disney's Parent Trap (1998)Only the concept of separated twins living with a parent is taken. Everything else in the plot are my own ideas.Everything that happened from Season 1 - 3 and the New York Special happened. This fic takes place in the futureMiraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Just a Normal Girl with a Normal Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife - Emma Agreste  
> LittleBitOfLove - Amore Dupain-Cheng
> 
> Yes I come up with uncreative usernames

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Omggg  
OMG!!  
!!!  
Lil!!

[LittleBitOfLove]  
????  
Are you ok???

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
You would not believe!!  
What just happened!!

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Yes???  
Are you going to tell me or???

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
My dad got me Detroit: Become Human!  
I can't hhhhhh  
He's the best I just-

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Congrats!! That game is super epic. The graphics in it is mesmerizing. I've been watching playthroughs :)

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
You don't have the game then right??????

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Indeed I don't

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Hop on Discord, I'll share screen and we'll play together

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Isn't it 7 in the morning where you are?

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Yes what about it

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Game on

* * *

"You seem exhausted."

Amore blinked, slowly, registering her mother's presence. She'd just walked in the kitchen of the small house they shared together, just the two of them - almost slipping on the sleek polished floors of the kitchen as she all but stumbled, a perfect visual of the undead. Dropping herself on one of the stools, she did a little stretch and stifled a yawn, failing to conceal any unladylike groans at the promise of a new morning. A woman with her hair done in a delicate, braided bun welcomed her with a warm smile, looking up for only a moment from the bowl she held and the batter she was beating. She had on a pink spotted apron, her work clothes underneath protected. The skirt she wore clung tight to her thighs, in which Amore thought couldn't be very comfortable, and she was wearing a pantsuit, for once actually having her name and title pinned on.

She understood her mother had a meeting. Other days, she would never be so tidy and formal. She'd go to work in far more comfortable clothes, loose and stylish. Not showing much skin but attention grabbing all the same. Amore liked it better when her mother was more modest with her wardrobe choices.

"Yeah um, sorry Maman. Stayed up late playing." The girl responded, fighting back another yawn.

The dark-haired woman in front of her quirked an inquisitive eyebrow. She didn't comment on her daughter's response until she finished making the pancakes, speaking only after she'd served her and was scrubbing the last of the batter off the bowl.

"With that online friend of yours?"

The young girl nodded enthusiastically, albeit sleepily. "Yes. She got a new game and we played together... for most of yesterday. I'm 6 hours ahead so.. it meant I had to stay up later than she did." She poured honey onto her pancakes, suddenly missing having bread for breakfast despite having had a few slices the day before.

"It's a good thing it's a Sunday then. Try to not get so carried away tonight though. You don't want to wear yourself out on a school night."

"Alright Maman."

Her mother took a seat next to her, grabbing her own plate of breakfast. They ate together in a quiet sort of bliss, content in the now and with each other's presence. When Amore finished first, she waited for her mother to empty her own plate before collecting their utensils and plates to clean. It's the mother-daughter dynamic they had. Both of them did chores together. It was how they liked it.

When it was time for her mother to leave for work, Amore walked her to the door.

"I'll be back by lunch. Go get some more sleep, okay? You look so tired mon petite."

A kiss to the forehead was the goodbye she received. In return, Amore hugged her tight, pouring as much love into the hug as she could. She wondered if she'll ever get tired of being so close with her mother as she got older.

Her birthday is soon. It won't be long until she'll become an official teenager. Would she want to be so close with her mother then?

She hoped she won't forget this feeling.

As her mother walked to her car, her hair stayed in place, not a loose strand of hair from her perfectly made braid. Not for the first time in her life, Amore wondered how her mother ever got the time to look so flawless every morning.

Marinette's bluebell eyes shone with adoration for the young girl she'd raised as she drove away and finally out of sight.

* * *

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Bread the game was so good thank you  
but I woke up so tired today and it is all your fault

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
lol did you nap

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Yeah went back to sleep after breakfast  
Didn't wake till my mom came back for lunch

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Did you have bread for breakfast?

[LittleBitOfLove]  
No I had it banned

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Aw

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Have you eaten?

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Yes I had bread

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Tell me something I don't know

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Rhinos are actually unicorns

[LittleBitOfLove]  
That explains the poaching

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Can't go wrong with a little bit of rhinocorn magic

[LittleBitOfLove]  
You shouldn't promote poaching

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
You're right I shouldn't  
What kind of exercises do unicorns like?

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Looking pretty?

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Not even close  
a MARE-athon

[LittleBitOfLove]  
!!!  
Haha

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
You're supposed to be legit laughing

[LittleBitOfLove]  
I did. You didn't hear me

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
We should call sometime

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Game again tonight?

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Done

* * *

No matter how late she stayed up, Emma was always an early bird. She'd pull the curtains open first thing, welcoming the sight of the morning hustle and bustle of New York. She'd stand and listen to the loud honks far below for a while, as faded out as it was due to her living far to the top of her building. She touched the cold glass, relishing in the familiar feeling of home.

Later, a knock sounded on the door. She called a polite; "Come in, I'm up," and turned to the sound of the door opening. A young man greeted her good morning, immediately asking her how her day of gaming was.

She smiled, sparkling emerald eyes meeting her father's as she joyfully thanked him.

"I stayed up late though." She laughed, rubbing an arm sheepishly. "I might get tired when we're at the show."

"That's okay." The man's eyes twinkled, not unlike the way his daughter's had earlier. "As long as you had fun. We'll have breakfast out. It's a long car ride anyway, I think you will have plenty of time to sleep."

"Really, you're fine with me being addicted to video games?" Emma grinned at him. He always had allowed her such freedom of course, but there are times when he'd been too tolerable of it. There are instances when she said no, of course - but him shrugging off her not getting adequate sleep the night before an important event seems a little too generous for him.

Adrien, surprisingly, appeared taken aback by the question. "Of course, you're only 12. I want you to make the most of your childhood. But a little bird told me someone's turning 13 soon." He winked at her in enthusiasm, as if keen on never letting her forget.

Emma groaned then. "Oh no. I'll be a teenager."

"You'll always be my little girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay two things  
> 1\. English is not my main language  
> 2\. I'm not a writer. I can never sit still long enough to write something properly so I'll be posting short chapters so that I'll be able to keep this story going without having to live up to long chapters every time. I rarely ever have the drive to write so I apologize for any delay or discontinuity in the future
> 
> I write this mostly for fun! and I'm curious to see where my train of thought leads so I hope someone actually enjoys it too for whatever reason


	2. Dance Like Nobody's There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [LittleBitOfLove]  
> Did you get to talk into a mic?
> 
> [BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
> Yes. I said you should never ask a microphone for advice because it could give bad feedback
> 
> [LittleBitOfLove]  
> Heheh  
> Did they love it
> 
> [BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
> They started asking who my mom is so I guess they didn't care  
> Couldn't appreciate a good joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dadrien

The fashion show dragged on for a good while. After it ended, there were still so many things to do. An Agreste's work is never done. He had to socialize and answer questions, meet the designers and expertly avoid reporters. On top of it all, he was to check that everything was in order and report back to his father.

It was hard, tiring work, but Gabriel Agreste trusted only him. No one else was allowed to do his job.

What's worse was that he dragged Emma with him.

An hour's worth of car ride later, and they were home. Both father and daughter walked in sluggish, longing for the comfort of their respective beds. The penthouse was silent. Adrien wished that, if they were quiet enough, he would hear the comforting sounds of crickets, like the ones that used to provide a sort of melody for him during his lonely years back in Paris. He would open his bedroom window then, and put an ear out for the insects from the garden. He wished he could still hear them. All he could hear now are the faint honks of cars down below.

He wondered if Emma knew what crickets sounded like.

He'd stolen so many from her, and hoped he'd gave back enough to make up for all she'd missed.

Now he may never find out if she'll ever get to live and love a childhood in Paris.

Adrien kneeled down in an attempt to level with her, but he still appeared a few inches taller at least. He took both of her hands, rubbing his thumb across both sides of her knuckles. Emma watched, waiting for her father to speak.

"Emma, I'm sorry."

She raised a brow at that.

"For what, dad?"

"For today." He said as if those two words explained everything. "For what you heard today, from the reporters. For every single inappropriate question you received. I should be able to protect you from that, but I failed today. I shouldn't have brought you with me. I was selfish, Emma. I wanted you to be close to me and see what my work life is like, but..." He trailed off, suddenly remembering that the small girl stood in front of him was only 12. Perhaps too young to understand the weight of it all. Adrien was explaining himself and presenting, explanations he felt he owe her. Explanations of a life she would later of get to choose to whether be a part of or not.

"Daddy." His daughter's voice was soft, and it reminded him of a certain someone. Someone that, long ago, used to be such an important part of his life. "That's okay. I want to be closer to you. I watch tv, you know - being famous is crazy, you don't get much privacy. But if I have to sacrifice my privacy just to be with you, I would."

Adrien almost cried. Was it he that raised such an angel?

"Emma." He held her hands closer to his heart. "If you ever decide you don't want to be a part of this hectic side of my life, you'll still be an important part of my life. We have other ways to be together, okay?"

The child pursed her lips in thought. "Sure, Daddy."

He stroked her palms for a little bit longer before letting go. Emma looked at him, her eyes half-lidded in exhaustion, but Adrien could still see the adoration in her eyes.

"I never had a chance to dance with you today, Bug."

"There was a dancing floor? I didn't even hear any music worth dancing to." Emma looked absolutely skeptical. "Did I miss it?"

"You didn't. But in my opinion, fashion shows should always have a dancing floor."

The little girl giggled. "You can't dance at a show Daddy."

"Why not?" Adrien stood up then, pulling Emma with him and positioning her small feet on his larger ones. They swayed for a bit, and did an awkward little dance that was similar to a waltz.

Then he removed her weight from his feet and started twirling her. She giggled. Adrien twirled the little girl several more times before pulling her towards him into a quick hug. He had never felt more blessed than the day the child was first placed in his arms.

"You are a marvel on your feet." He complimented, referring to how she moved with purpose in each twirl.

"Taught by the best." She replied. The look she gave him clued Adrien into thinking that she wasn't talking about her ballet teacher from when she was 5 years old. He gave her another quick hug and let her go. Emma took the hint to head for her room.

"Stop growing so fast." He called out.

Emma only gave a chuckle and a hum in response.

* * *

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Sorry Lil. Busy day today, I'm much too dead on my feet to play.

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Nice rhyme  
What did you do today that got you so exhausted?

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Being famous

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Ah. I can imagine how that could wear you out

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Heh I was joking. Went on a fashion show with my dad  
He didn't expect so many reporters

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Did you get to talk into a mic?

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Yes. I said you should never ask a microphone for advice because it could give bad feedback

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Heheh  
Did they love it

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
They started asking who my mom is so I guess they didn't care  
Couldn't appreciate a good joke

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Is your dad a famous person or something, to get so much attention?

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
He's got some influence  
Anyway isn't it later where you are? Seeing as I'm 6 hours behind and it's 9 o'clock

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Oh tomorrow is a school day

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Uh oh good luck

[LittleBitOfLove]  
I'm going to be such a zombie

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't draw Adrien haha but hope you like anyways!  
> Thanks so much for reading!


	3. A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
> I thought I am your best friend? :(
> 
> [LittleBitOfLove]  
> I can't have two best friends?
> 
> [BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
> Fair  
> I'm Best Friend No. 1
> 
> [LittleBitOfLove]  
> My mom came first? Literally the first ever person I've ever met in my life??  
> Unless we've met sometime before she gave birth to me then your logic doesn't hold
> 
> [BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
> But :(
> 
> [LittleBitOfLove]  
> Lunch break is over. Good bye Best Friend No. 2 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mominette

Over the years, Marinette had been cured of her tardiness. Being a mother changed her in various ways, and she had come to have a far healthier routine she managed to maintain for a long time. She knew that she was living for another person, and everything she does could leave an everlasting impact on the child.

Marinette did her best to be a good mother.

But when she roused Amore from what was obviously a 3-hour worth of sleep, she felt that she wasn't doing enough.

The little girl looked at her for a good while as she willed her tired mind to wake, unaware of her mother's concerned gaze.

"What time did you sleep last night?"

"Couldn't sleep." Amore answered, holding back a yawn and promptly failed. "Fell asleep before I knew it."

She swung her legs off the bed, reaching to touch a sketch she'd stuck to the wall. It was a skilled drawing she'd done by herself of a family of three; her own mother, smiling blissfully, hugging a man's arm and leaning against his shoulder, eyes on a small bundle he held in his other arm. A small baby with short dark hair slept on. The man was watching the baby, his expression matching the mother's.

Amore had always imagined him to have blond hair. His eyes, however, matched her emerald ones.

Marinette watched Amore as she made her way to the closet. She left her daughter's room to grant her the privacy to change. 

The pictures that lined the hallways consisted ones of Amore and Marinette, with some family and friends included. There was a photo of Amore's first day home, being held by a teary Marinette. Her first roll over, crawls and steps were also taken and hung up on the wall. Several frames held pictures of Amore winning several art contests, from mediocre to international. She stood proud on stage, holding her trophies and certificates. 

Then there were pictures of family holidays. One was of Marinette and her parents at China, miles of rice fields serving as the background. Smaller Amore was positioned on Tom's shoulders, grinning toothily. Another was of them in Canada, this one included another family. Nino and Alya had joined their son, a young boy Amore's age. They stood with the parents in the group photo, but another picture showed them holding hands as they explored the snowy fields of Canada.

Even with all the memories flooding her mind, Marinette's mind drifted to one. The drawing of a family that could have been.

One day, the little girl walked into Marinette's home studio, holding a picture she was so proud of.

"I dreamt this, Maman!" She'd said then. "I drew it, because I never want to forget it! Did I do it right?" 

Marinette had taken it from her then, observing the cartoonish drawing she'd done. For a moment, she allowed herself to be wistful, before putting on a strong smile when she handed the drawing back to her child.

"It looks perfect, mon amour." 

She couldn't remember the last time her daughter looked so happy from anything she'd said.  
  
"He'll come back, Maman! He will, I always dream it."

Oh how she wished it was true.

Marinette never told her what he actually looked like. In reality, she wasn't even sure what he looked like.

Sometimes she wondered if she should've told her her father died instead of left, as morbid as it was. Then maybe she'd be spared of all this heartache. Amore held so much hope it hurts.

But she didn't want that to be true. She wanted to see him again. She wished to be in his arms everyday.

Yet they were not a family and it hurts.

When Amore grew older she stopped having such wishful dreams, but she remembered all that she wanted. She wanted a father, and made it clear more than once. But by then it stopped being a selfish dream, more to her undertanding the emptiness her mother felt. She was so full of love, she didn't want him for herself. She wanted him back for Marinette's sake.

It should be comforting, but it hurt.

* * *

By the time Amore emerged from her room, her mother had finished up before her, and her breakfast awaited her. It was bread and jam today, and she laughed to herself at the revelation. After three slices of bread later, she grabbed her packed lunch and made sure all lights and fuses were off before meeting her mother outside.

Marinette stood by the car, toying with her keys and placing the ladybug charm within the mix on her palm every few seconds, as if playing out a silent prayer. Amore walked up to her and tugged at her mother's sleeve to get her attention, surprising Marinette out of her reverie. She smiled when their eyes met, murmuring a polite little "Let's go." as she did so. 

Once the car was on the road, Amore prompted the woman on what she was in such deep thought about.

Marinette bit her lip. "I was.. thinking."

"That much was obvious." Amore giggled. 

Her mother smirked, but then her expression turned serious. "Mon amour.. This can't go on." She gestured to the girl with one hand as if that was explanation enough.

"..what couldn't go on?"

"The insomnia." Marinette said with a sigh. "It's unhealthy, especially with a girl your age. I.. I've been looking into ways that might help. I know as a parent I can consent to it and make you do whatever I decide, but I figured we should talk about it, and you decide what you are willing to try."

"I didn't realize it was a problem." Amore said glumly. "I'm living with it just fine, Maman. I'll be okay. School is bearable enough."

"You shouldn't be dealing with it. It can really hurt you." Marinette didn't realize that she was clutching the driving wheel so hard until a touch from Amore willed her to relax.

"If it makes you feel better." Amore sighed. "I don't really understand what's so bad about it but you can explain to me when we've got time."

"I will." Her mother responded. Sometimes she forgets that Amore is still just a child. Her daughter was always so responsible and mature, she forgets how she isn't even a teenager yet.

When they arrived at school - the same one Marinette went to when she was 12 - Amore reached out and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her close.

"Have a good day at work, Maman."

This child isn't even a teenager yet, Marinette reminded herself. She returned the hug, bringing the girl's smaller body closer. For a small, quick moment, she felt herself humored by how she'd pass down her shortness to her daughter.

"I love you." Amore said, releasing the hug. 

"I love you too."

The last thing Marinette saw when Amore left the car was when the girl turned around and waved, her still tired emerald eyes gleaming, full of love.

Marinette missed her little dreamer.

* * *

[LittleBitOfLove]

I am so calling you later today

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]

Yeah? Fancy a game?

[LittleBitOfLove]

Not today. I'm just tired. 

My mom brought up my insomnia issue

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]

Oh 

How did it go?

[LittleBitOfLove]

Idk

She's gonna let me choose an approach 

I guess we'll talk about it more after school

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]

Your mom is so awesome

[LittleBitOfLove]

She's my best friend <3

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]

I thought I am your best friend? :(

[LittleBitOfLove]

I can't have two best friends?

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]

Fair

I'm Best Friend No. 1

[LittleBitOfLove]

My mom came first? Literally the first ever person I've ever met in my life??

Unless we've met sometime before she gave birth to me then your logic doesn't hold

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]

But :(

[LittleBitOfLove]

Lunch just started. Good bye Best Friend No. 2 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say other than thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Thank you thank you for the comments, kudos, hits !! <3
> 
> It's giving me motivation to keep writing so thank you so much!!


	4. I Live to Let You Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [LittleBitOfLove]  
> How long has it been?
> 
> [BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
> 35 minutes 29 seconds, give or take
> 
> [LittleBitOfLove]  
> That is so specific
> 
> [BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
> My dad is a professor  
> Sue me for having a mental calculator
> 
> [LittleBitOfLove]  
> Nah I'll be broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LittleBitOfLove - Amore Dupain-Cheng  
> BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife - Emma Agreste
> 
> Quick note that the girls don't know each other's real names. Emma calls Amore 'Lil', a nickname from her username, while Amore calls Emma Bread because Emma loves bread

Emma always preferred waiting for her father in the library after school. Sometimes, he'd come in and they'd leave together. Other times, he'd either call or text upon his arrival.

Occasionally, she'd receive a text from one other person.

Her phone vibrated not long after she'd plucked a book off the shelf, browsing for any potentially good stories to read. With her free hand, she pulled out the phone from her skirt pocket.

_Aunt Chlo: Come out dork. We're going shopping._

Emma sprinted out of the school almost immediately. She had to go back halfway to retrieve the phone she'd slammed down along with the book after getting the text. She scanned the courtyard as soon as she walked out the front doors. Most vehicles were gone; school ended quite a while ago - which often made it easier for her to spot whoever she was looking for.

A tall, blond woman leaning against her yellow Koenigsegg waved at her from the parking lot. She had sunglasses on despite it being such a cloudy day. She dressed rather glamorously - her tights shone with an ocean of glitter, and the cardigan she wore concealed the sleeves of a laced blouse. She scarf she had wrapped around her neck is full on fluff, reminding Emma of a Persian cat.

When Emma approached her, they exchanged mischievous grins.

"Aunt Chloe! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Modelling is hard work, you know." She offered as an answer. Chloe sniffed the air and pretended to cough, making sure Emma saw her overdramatic grimace. "Is that old clothes I smell?"

"Actually I just got this dress last week! The skirt has pockets, see-"

"Oh that is so last season."

"But it's only September -"

"Emmie, you need a serious makeover." Chloe said, her expression of apparent distaste. "Your hair is due for a good cut, a soak, and a little restyling. Maybe dye it a little bit." She stroked her chin, deep in thought.

"I think my hair is fine, Auntie." Emma protested with a pout. "I like it the way it is."

"Well if you insist on being a boring old blond."

"But _you're_ bl-"

Just like that, Emma was whisked into the car.

* * *

Chloe took Emma all over the city. Their first stop was a hair saloon, one that Emma was adamant on not getting her hair dyed a different color. As a compromise, they went to get a pedicure together, and the girl accompanied Chloe to a massage - one that Emma refused to participate in as well. Once they were done, they went on to do something Emma was more comfortable with. They got ice cream, bought several croissants from a French-themed bakery for Adrien - though Emma might sneak a few bites - visited a pet store to coo at the animals and spent a long time window shopping before doing any actual shopping.

Emma finally got the chance to sit and relax once she was tasked with holding on to Chloe's purse while she busies herself with trying on clothes. She noticed Chloe picking out several for her as well - some even coming in a matching set for a young girl and an adult. Several were outfits for a woman and a preteen girl, and others fit for a father and a daughter. She gave herself a moment to be grateful for Chloe's antics. While the woman may be bossy and demanding, she was thoughtful and often meant well. She'd been a lot busier these days, Emma knew - but whenever she was around all attention would be on the little girl.

In reality, Chloe was determined to not allow her to grow up feeling the emptiness of not having a mother.

Perhaps that would be why Emma often never minded not having one. She never considered that before, and perhaps she had Chloe to thank. Being friends with her online friend LittleBitOfLove, who grew up with a single parent as well, she understood that you could easily envy people that always had both parents. Lil brought up the matter fairly frequently, and would sometimes theorize where her father could be as well as how badly she wanted him in her life. While she wouldn't mind a mother, Emma had often found constantly needing a mother unrelatable to some degree. She'd be fine without one. Would she need one?

Besides, after seeing how adult women are whenever they recognize her father, Emma would rather keep all the screaming and squealing fangirls out of her life.

Her gaze returned to Chloe, who had left to browse another section for preteens. Even when she's soon to become an official teenager, Emma would continue to be wearing clothes meant for a younger age group. Just for a little while longer. She'd always been small.

A vibration from her phone stole her attention. Emma positioned Chloe's purse closer to her stomach and moved to unlock her phone. A notification from her online friend allowed a smile to curl on her face.

[LittleBitOfLove]  
You're out of school by now, right?

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Yeah  
Waiting for my aunt to finish trying on clothes

[LittleBitOfLove]  
How long has it been?

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
35 minutes 29 seconds, give or take

[LittleBitOfLove]  
That is so specific

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
My dad is a professor  
Sue me for having a mental calculator

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Nah I'll be broke

[BreadIsLoveBreadIsLife]  
Do you want to talk? I'm bored  
So bored in fact I think I'd die

[LittleBitOfLove]  
Please don't die  
I'm calling

Her phone screen grew dark and lighted back up just as fast to show a picture of a meme. It was her friend's profile picture on Discord. Pictured was two white kittens with one of them slamming a paw into the other's face with the words 'my love and support'. The other kitten had the word 'you' on its chest.

Emma chuckled, remembering that she was the one to present her friend with the picture in the first place.

_**Incoming call from LittleBitofLove** _   
_**Accept | Decline** _

The line connected as soon as she pressed Accept.

"Hey Lil."

There was the sound of shuffling as she heard her friend move her phone from one ear to another.

"Hello! Sorry I was nibbling on a macaron, realized placing the phone on my shoulder was uncomfortable because it made my neck hurt when I tried to keep it still with my face, so I decided holding it was better."

Emma smirked. Lil can be so quirky. As the girl spoke, she had to pay extra attention. She had to reacquaint herself with the way Lil pronounces her letters and words; mainly acknowledging the extra "V"s she added into her English and mentally disposing of them to properly understand the spoken sentences. To her, the way her online friend spoke often sounded as if she was speaking through her nose, producing a rather nasal-sounding voice. She found it endearing and unique.

They would usually communicate in English. Occasionally however, for the purpose of polishing her French a little, Emma would converse in the language with Lil, would be more than happy to oblige. With one girl being bilingual and the other quadrilingual, plus the fact that they know two of the languages each girl were able to speak, language barriers were never an issue.

"Why did you put your phone on your shoulder?" Emma asked the French girl.

"I just wanted to try it. A lot of adults do it. I thought it'd make me look purrfessional." She she threw in the pun, Lil dragged on her "R"s for good measure.

"Oh no did I infect you with my horrible joking skills."

The two girls shared a laugh. For a little while, they forgot the main intention for the call.

"I've just been thinking about my mom a lot at school today. She loves cat puns so I guess it just got in my head."

"Wait a meow-ment. You never efur told me she puns. _Especially_ cat puns! You've got to be kitten me!"

She could tell that Lil was amused when light snickering was heard over the line. "Bread that was absolutely _claw-ful_. Please stop."

"But- oh. We are so discussing this later. My dad puns too. He puns about absolutely _everything_."

"Oh no. If they ever met, they would be insufferable." Again, Emma heard shifting as the phone on the other line moved. "But mine doesn't really do it all the time. She's probably worse though, because she uses the same ones over and over."

"Then she'll learn a few things from dad!" Emma laughed. "We should start talking though, because when my aunt's _finally_ made a decision I gotta get moving."

"Right." Emma could almost feel all the light-heartedness gone from Lil's voice as she turned somber and serious. "I'm not exactly sure where to start."

"What did she say? Maybe you can start there."

"She said some stuff about how it could really hurt me, the insomnia. Told me there are things we can do about it, and that I will be allowed to make my own choices about how to.. approach it? Can I choose to not take medicine? Is that what she meant?"

Emma hummed thoughtfully. She remembered something her father told her a while back about how there were scars she can't heal and wounds she can't see. She had been small then. It was when Chloe came to stay with them for a little while due to having what Adrien had described as an 'episode'. She stayed indoors for the most part, only leaving the house when she had appointments with her 'brain doctor'. Emma learned not long after that that the correct term for the doctor her surrogate aunt was seeing was called a therapist. Maybe her aunt had insomnia too. It does seem to count as an invisible scar.

She did recall seeing the woman up around times she should be asleep. But that was a long time ago, and she was a very small child then.

"I think there are." The girl responded carefully. "You just can't sleep, or don't sleep enough. You know a problem can have multiple solutions, right? I think that was what your mom meant. She wanted you to choose your own solution."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be several chapters from the girls' point of view for a while before we dive into Adrien and Marinette's life!
> 
> For a bit we're going to explore the girls' friendships and their relationships with the people around them. As it is the future, a lot will have changed and a lot will stay the same. There are multiple ways to present their relationship and show just how close the girls are with their parents and this is just one of the instances. Honestly mental illness is such a important thing and let's just say the parents aren't beyond exposing their respective daughters to that, so that's what I'm focusing on. 
> 
> ESPECIALLY with all the heartache that will come up in later chapters.
> 
> Writing 12 year olds are proving to be harder than I thought because you have to remember that they are still figuring life out. I probably didn't do it right but I'm trying ahah so please bear with me
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay two things  
> 1\. English is not my main language  
> 2\. I'm not a writer. I can never sit still long enough to write something properly so I'll be posting short chapters so that I'll be able to keep this story going without having to live up to long chapters every time. I rarely ever have the drive to write so I apologize for any delay or discontinuity in the future
> 
> I write this mostly for fun! and I'm curious to see where my train of thought leads so I hope someone actually enjoys it too for whatever reason


End file.
